The present invention relates to external rearview mirrors and more particularly to a device for tilting and stabilization of external rearview mirrors of vehicles.
External rearview mirrors of automotive vehicles are known. The external rearview mirror usually includes a mirror plate, a setting device for positioning the plate of the mirror and actuatable directly or through a lever, a button and the like inside the vehicle, a casing which houses the plate and the adjustment mechanism, a base placed on a side of the vehicle and supporting the casing, and a mechanism for tilting of the casing relative to the base. This device is designed to comply with legal requirements. The safety device maintains the casing in the position of use even if it is subjected to typical vibrations during displacement of the vehicle, to reaction of the air displacement acting in the back front of the casing, and to the impact at the back front of the casing until certain safety limits. When the external rearview mirror collides against an obstacle, it also allows tilting of the casing when the impact surpasses a predetermined impact force. The mechanism of tilting with the safety device is disclosed for example in the patent documents MU 7201917, MU 7400425 and PI 9301058 of the applicant. The first two references disclose mechanisms in which a connection between the casing and the base is formed by helical springs which are selected to maintain the casing in the position of use and to allow the casing to tilt relative to the base when it is subjected to an impact. The third reference discloses a more developed tilting system, in which the casing can tilt and remain in a tilted detent position. This system corresponds to legal safety requirements and specifications, and is very useful for a customer since in places with a reduced space of parking and also for prevention of an impact which can damage the mirror, the mirror can be tilted to a position abutting against a side of the vehicle so as to avoid the above mentioned inconveniences. While this system is more advanced than the systems disclosed in the first two references, it is however relatively more complex and is produced by a more complicated and expensive manufacturing process.